Ai
by 0cherrypie0
Summary: Nakoruru esta perdidamente enamorada de L... será un amor correspondido?... este es el 1er fin q publico! x3! espero les guste!


Los personajes de Death Note y Samurai Spirits pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores!!! Uu

**"Ai"**

- puedo hablarte por un momento? - mi amiga le dijo a Raito, llevándoselo a la habitación contigua, donde estaba la cocina. El semblante de Misa era algo serio, poco habitual.

Pero… había algo que me atemorizaba más, mucho más de lo que podía suceder en el desenlace de aquella conversación: el quedarme a solas con él. Sus palabras "soy el fan no1 de MisaMisa" resonaban en mi mente como una triste melodía. Era solo fanatismo el suyo o había algo más? Si era así… estaba yo soñado con un imposible? Acaso me había metido en un triangulo amoroso que no tendría un final? Mi hermana me había advertido que sufriría con esta relación, ella me preguntó acerca del por qué de mi enamoramiento tan repentino hacia el… "que le ves? Es un zarrapastroso!! Descuidado… y no tiene tacto… tengo miedo que te haga sufrir, Nakoruru-chan…" fueron sus palabras de la semana pasada cuando hablábamos acerca de este tema. La verdad que para ser menor que yo es muy madura… siempre esta preocupándose por mi, así como yo me preocupo por ella.

No supe como contestarle… solo atine a sonreír y ruborizarme. No sé verdaderamente que es lo que me tiene atada a el. Su mirada penetrante tal vez… o el misterio que lo rodea… sea lo que fuere no puedo liberarme de sus cadenas. El solo hecho de estar sentada a su lado… sin saber en que piensa o que puedo decirle para acercarme a el me asusta… el hecho de no hacer nada para demostrarle mis sentimientos me da la impresión que lo alejaré de mi pero… qué puedo hacer? Si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos hacia mi… lo alejaría para siempre… y no quiero que eso pase, quiero estar a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que pueda, aunque se que me falta mucho para poder ayudar de un modo eficiente al mejor detective del mundo… solo quiero estar allí para el.

- en que estas pensando? Te ves muy seria, Nakoruru-chan, no le sienta bien a tu cara-

- eh?!- las palabras de L me sacaron de mis pensamientos haciéndome volver a la realidad.

- hace unos días que estas algo distraída- me dijo el detective como si se tratara de un caso más para el, mirándome de cerca y fijamente… indagando hasta donde su alto coeficiente lo dejara entrar en mi mente. De todos modos, la mente humana es imposible de conocer por completo, sobre todo para otro humano… aunque se trate del mejor detective en el mundo entero.

Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta la razón por la cual me distancie un poco, sus palabras me chocaron muy fuerte, como si comenzara a caer en un pozo sin colapsar jamás con el suelo. O al menos eso me hizo creer. Por lo general, L se maneja de un modo extremadamente sincero. Expresa lo que piensa y casi nunca lo que siente, sin maquillarlo con palabras elegantes.

- perdón… - fue lo único que atine a decir sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos ruborizándome como ya era natural en mi cada vez que escuchaba su voz o lo sentía cerca.

A continuación, el moreno de las ojeras pronunciadas se acerco a mi al punto q solo escasos milímetros nos separaban.

- Ry- Ryuuzaki q- que haces?! – le pregunté algo alterada sin saber que era lo que tramaba. Lo que hizo a continuación fue lo que mas me sorprendió: sin decir una sola palabra, inclino un poco su cabeza lentamente para darme un beso en mi mejilla.

- me pareces muy linda, Nakoruru-chan. No te queda bien estar triste. No puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable, espero puedas perdonarme-

- q- que?! – no entendía nada, estaba desorientada… o mas bien si lo entendía pero no lo podía creer acaso L siempre supo la razón de mi mal? Siempre supo q una sola palabra suya puede convertirme en la persona mas feliz o mas triste sobre la faz de la tierra?

No podía contestarle, estaba atónita, tiesa, no tenia el aire suficiente para hablar siquiera pero el continuo con su idea

no siento nada por Misa, solo me parece buena en su trabajo. No quiero que te pongas mal por un comentario sin importancia, como ya te dije, me pareces muy linda y no le queda bien la tristeza a tu cara – mis ojos abiertos de par en par denotaban el estado de asombro por el que estaba pasando. Desde cuando se había dado cuenta? Lo mas probable es que desde un principio lo supiera, que no haya querido hacer nada solo para ver como me desenvolvía y cuando había caído en sus redes, me confeso lo que sentía… o pensaba. Con el nunca de sabe. Pero todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando las distancias que nos separaban fueron reducidas a la nada con un dulce beso por parte suya, en el cual me perdí hasta que L se separo para mirarme fijamente con su mirada característica.

Mi reacción se limito a abrazarlo fuerte… eso era mas de lo que podía esperar de el. Aquella era su manera de demostrarme sus sentimientos hacia mi y estaba en mi cuidarlos.

kya!! Que lindos!! Ne ne neee Raito??!!! - murmuraba misa mientras nos espiaba desde la cocina.

Esto es violación a la privacidad ajena, sabias Misa? – contesto el universitario como si no le interesara la escena.

Pero Raitooo!!! Necesitaban una ayudita, esos 2 son muy lentos – discutía la modelo

Como quieras, no se por que me preste a esto- Raito estaba casi desesperado intentando acabar con la conversación.

Yo para ese momento ya había notado la presencia de los chicos… y era obvio que L también pero ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, era mas importante para ese momento aclarar nuestros sentimientos. O al menos así pensaba yo. Me levante del sillón y fui a buscar a nuestros amigos para que ya no tubieran que esconderse y de paso fui a buscar 4 trozos mas de pastel y café para continuar con nuestra reunión.

yo los llevo – Misa me detuvo, pero ya que mi amiga se había ofrecido a ayudarme yo volvi al living con Raito y L a esperar a Misa. Me acerque a L por atrás y lo abrace fuerte por el cuello.

Ryuuzaki!!!! Me extrañaste? – le pregunte divertida sin importarme la presencia de Raito frente a nosotros.

Claro – contestó con su tono habitual de voz. A lo que le sonreí y lo bese en la mejilla tiernamente.

Owari.


End file.
